That Day
by Akira Scarlet
Summary: Hanya ada kemustahilan yang tersisa di dunia ini. Bahkan keajaiban pun tidak dapat menolongku untuk terus bersamanya. [Au!Fantasy, Chanbaek]


Sehelai daun tipis berlapis warna perak mulus yang seakan dipoles dengan kuas mungil secara terperinci dikedua sisinya meluncur turun perlahan. Terbang menuruni pohon tempatnya berasal dengan anggun, sesekali bertabrakan dengan sesamanya.

Angin dingin berhembus menggoda benda keperakan tersebut, mencoba menghambat lajunya untuk mencapai permukaan tanah beraspal kelabu.

Seorang pemuda duduk dengan sebelah kaki bertumpu pada yang lainnya. Duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah kaca jendela bening berukir disetiap sudutnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada pemandangan musim gugur yang membentang diluar kediamannya. Pemandangan dimana kota tidak lagi dipenuhi oleh warna kuning keemasan, melainkan kelabu keperakan.

Meski tatapannya terpaku pada pemandangan indah nan unik yang tersedia secara gratis, pikiran pemuda itu tak tentu arah. Terlalu banyak hal yang tertumpuk di otaknya. Terlalu banyak hingga rasanya mati rasa. Dan diantara banyaknya hal tersebut, ada satu yang begitu membebani.

Yakni perasaan benci yang teramat sangat saat musim gugur tiba.

Setiap kali pemuda itu bangun di pagi hari, memandang keadaan kota yang ramai meski musim dingin akan segera tiba, pemuda itu selalu teringat pada seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Seseorang yang selalu mengungkapkan kecintaannya akan musim gugur.

Pemuda itu masih ingat. Masih terbayang jelas seperti rekaman saat satu-satunya orang yang paling ia sayangi direnggut paksa darinya. Di waktu yang sama satu tahun yang lalu. Dengan pemandangan yang sama.

Pemuda itu membenci musim gugur, karena musim tersebut selalu berhasil menggali memori tragis yang tidak pernah dikehendaki untuk diingat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **That Day  
**

 **.**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **By: Akira Scarlet**

 **.**

 **{** _This fanfiction specially dedicated for Roux Marlet. Happy late birthday, Sis!_ _ **}**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Segala karakter yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME.

 **.**

 **[** _Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Dirimu seorang. Karena kau adalah sinar mentariku, malaikat kecil yang mengulurkan tangan dari balik jeruji segala hal buruk dunia ini. Aku ingin bersikap egois untukmu, sekali saja._ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _New Seoul, 711_

" _Saat ini anda semua sedang mendengarkan siaran nasional New Seoul, dimana seperti biasa saya, Kim Jongin akan membawakan berita pagi ini."_

Pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam memutar tombol radio tua miliknya. Radio itu sudah terlalu berumur hingga sering rusak. Seperti kali ini. Pemuda itu harus memaksimalkan volume agar suara penyiar tersebut dapat terdengar jelas.

"Apa radionya rusak lagi?" kali ini suara pemuda dengan nada tinggi seperti seorang gadis terdengar. Pemuda itu menjawab tanpa menoleh, sementara pandangannya fokus pada radio berwarna hijau gelap itu.

"Ya. Kali ini bermasalah pada bagian suara."

Terdengar erangan kesal dari pemuda itu. "Mungkin seharusnya kita membeli yang baru. Bagaimana menurutmu Chanyeol?"

Pemuda bernama Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh. Wajahnya datar menyiratkan rasa bosan. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku tidak mau? Kau tahu alasannya Byun Baekhyun, jadi berhentilah mengucapkan soal radio baru."

"Aishh Park Chanyeol, radio ini sudah nyaris tewas. Mengapa kau masih berpegang teguh pada prinsip konyolmu kalau warisan itu barang seberharga emas sih?" Baekhyun menendang-nendang udara gemas.

"Aku bukan dirimu yang hanya ingin barang baru dan mewah," Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi kayu yang ia duduki, lalu berjalan menuju dapur kecil rumah mereka. Baekhyun yang duduk di dekat perapian ruang tengah, tidak mengindahkan sindiran Chanyeol. Ia lebih memilih untuk memandang kota yang meski indah dihiasi daun-daun perak tanda musim gugur, terasa sepi dan mati. Kota mereka selalu seperti itu. Ada aura tidak mengenakkan mengelilingi seluruh penjuru. Seakan kota tersebut tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

Apalagi pada hari spesial seperti hari ini, kota New Seoul benar-benar tampak sudah mati.

"Chanyeol..apa yang sebenarnya mereka coba lakukan?"

Jemari Chanyeol yang hendak meraih botol minuman di lemari pendingin membeku mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Baekhyun. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu pertanyaanku. Mengapa hari ini selalu ada? _Black month_. Mengapa mereka selalu mengambil kita satu persatu? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan?" Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol. Rumah mereka terlampau kecil sehingga berada dalam ruangan berbeda pun mereka masih dapat melihat satu sama lain.

"Karena kita tidak memiliki harapan lagi," sempat Chanyeol merasa tangannya gemetaran. Tapi ia berhasil mengendalikannya dengan baik. "Penyakit itu terlalu kuat hingga kita tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan percobaan. Berharap bahwa suatu saat obat itu akan ditemukan."

Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk menutupi jawabannya yang kedengaran putus asa. Memang itulah kenyataannya. Dunia mereka telah hancur. Sebuah penyakit aneh telah merajalela di kerajaan mereka semenjak lima tahun terakhir. Penyakit itu berbahaya dan sangat mematikan sehingga para ilmuwan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menemukan obatnya. Tapi hingga hari ini mereka belum membuat kemajuan berarti.

Semakin banyak orang yang terinfeksi penyakit tersebut, semakin kalap para anggota pemerintahan. Korban banyak sekali berjatuhan hingga suatu hari di tahun 710 sebuah pengumuman mencegangkan dikeluarkan. Setiap bulan, akan ada pengundian di istana. Nama penduduk yang terpilih secara acak pada undian tersebut wajib meninggalkan keluarga mereka dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Ide gila memang, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa.

Dan pengundian itu diadakan setiap bulan pada tanggal yang sama. Tanggal empat, hari ini.

" _Seperti yang tadi saya katakan, hari ini adalah tanggal empat. Hari dimana pengundian akan dilaksanakan. Saat ini Pangeran Kris sedang mengaduk-aduk kotak undian, berusaha memilih undian mana yang akan diambilnya."_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang telah kembali ke kursinya dengan tatapan memelas. Chanyeol menggerakan jarinya, membuat isyarat agar Baekhyun duduk disisinya. Pemuda mungil itu menurut. Ia menarik kursi dan menjajarkannya dengan kursi Chanyeol. Begitu ia duduk kembali, Chanyeol mendekapnya erat.

"Jangan takut. Aku selalu ada disini."

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar menahan tangis. Selalu seperti ini setiap bulannya. Setiap kali mereka menunggu hasil undian pemuda itu selalu menangis. Biar saja diejek cengeng, ia sungguh takut untuk memikirkan adanya kemungkinan namanya atau Chanyeol yang tersebut. Takut memikirkan jikalau mereka harus berpisah. Mungkin mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi hanya Chanyeol yang Baekhyun punya, demikian sebaliknya. Mereka sama-sama tumbuh dalam kehidupan keras hingga sangat menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang belum pasti."

Genangan kristal bening tertumpuk disudut mata Baekhyun, siap mengalir turun. Chanyeol melepas dekapannya, lalu mengusap genangan tersebut sebelum tumpah. Wajahnya mengukir seulas senyuman hangat yang menenangkan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol, suara penyiar Kim Jongin terdengar dari dalam radio usang tersebut, membuat mereka terdiam dengan hati berdebar.

" _Dan undian telah diambil! Perlahan tapi pasti, kertas yang dilipat kecil itu dibuka. Nama siapakah yang tertulis disana?"_

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat. Matanya terpejam sementara ia terus menggumamkan permohonan.

 _Tuhan, kalau kau dapat mendengarkan permohonanku yang satu ini. Tolong..jangan namaku atau namanya yang tertulis._

" _Do Kyungsoo. Kepada Tuan Do Kyungsoo dari distrik tiga, harap kemasi barang-barang anda. Kendaraan pemerintah akan segera menjemput sebentar lagi."_

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya mereka tetap akan bersama untuk satu bulan ke depan. Baekhyun tertawa pelan karena ia sangat bersyukur diizinkan untuk bersama dengan pemuda dihadapannya lebih lama.

" _Demikian pengundian Black Month bulan ini. Kepada kalian para penghuni New Seoul, berhati-hatilah dalam menjalankan aktivitas anda. Selamat pagi dan sampai jumpa bulan depan."_

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bisikan para wanita di tengah ramainya pasar dan amisnya bau ikan yang menyengat terdengar begitu jelas. Baekhyun berjalan melewati mereka semua tidak peduli, meski telinganya secara tidak sadar menangkap beberapa kata yang terucap dari para wanita penggosip itu.

"Kau dengar pemuda yang disebut kemarin itu? Katanya dia dari distrik tiga!"

"Oh benarkah? Wow bahkan penduduk menengah ke atas pun dapat terpilih ya."

Oke, mungkin bukan hanya beberapa kata yang Baekhyun tidak sengaja dengar. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak tertarik mendengarkan obrolan mereka lebih jauh. Ia mengangkat kaki kecilnya yang berbalut sepatu _boots_ cokelat muda dan celana jeans biru tua keluar dari arena pasar distrik satu.

Setelah terbebas dari ramainya pasar dan berbagai aroma barang-barang yang baru saja diantar tadi pagi Baekhyun pergi menuju distrik tiga. Kerajaan sekaligus kota mereka New Seoul, memang terbagi menjadi lima distrik. Setiap distrik melambangkan status penduduknya, dimana distrik satu merupakan yang terendah. Baekhyun sendiri tinggal di distrik dua, yang mana merupakan kelas menengah ke bawah.

Distrik ketiga yang dituju Baekhyun tampak jauh lebih berwarna jika dibandingkan dengan lingkungan tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Bangunan ditata lebih rapi dan teratur dengan fondasi beton. Kebanyakan rumah memiliki taman kecil entah di depan atau di belakang kediaman mereka. Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang bangunan-bangunan itu, berharap suatu hari nanti dirinyalah yang memiliki salah satu rumah tersebut.

Beberapa anak kecil bermain di sepanjang jalan beralas batu bata. Sehari setelah perayaan _Black Month_ , kota kembali beroperasi seperti biasa meski aura gelap tetap menyelimuti. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat anak-anak kecil itu berlari riang. Salah satu di antara mereka membawa kertas _pink_ yang dilipat menjadi bentuk burung.

Ah melihatnya Baekhyun jadi teringat sesuatu…

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun dapat melihat sebuah toko kecil dengan pintu yang dicat hitam dengan ukiran kuning mengkilap. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, dan mendorong pintu itu dengan rasa semangat.

"Selamat datang."

Suara familier seseorang menyapa Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun langsung berseru. Untung saja tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya di toko kecil itu.

"Luhan! Aigoo lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu!"

"Baekhyun?" pemuda berwajah cantik dengan kemeja putih bersih menatap kearah Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Kemana saja kau? Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat seperti kedua gadis yang melepas rindu. "Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan sehingga aku tidak sempat berkunjung kemari," tatapan pemuda berambut krem itu mengitari ruangan. Lemari kayu berjejer indah dengan banyak aksesori ditempatkan teratur.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Luhan memegang salah satu vas keramik berisi bunga plastik berwarna putih pucat dengan hati-hati, menatanya di depan meja kasir.

"Masih menyebalkan seperti biasa," jawab Baekhyun cuek. "Kau sendiri?"

"Baik. Hanya saja," pemuda cantik itu membiarkan suara lembutnya berakhir menggantung.

"Hanya?"

"Kau tahu nama yang dipanggil saat pengundian kemarin?" tanyanya dengan wajah berubah sendu. Baekhyun menebak-nebak apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. "Ya, yah siapa namanya kemarin? Do..Do Kyungie?"

"Do Kyungsoo," koreksi Luhan. "Dia adalah saudaraku."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Kemarin ia bersyukur karena bukan dirinya atau Chanyeol yang tersebut, tapi sekarang ia merasa ikut sedih untuk Luhan. Perasaannya pasti sama dengan Baekhyun bila Chanyeol yang terpilih.

"Aku..turut berduka."

Xi Luhan menggangguk pelan. "Terima kasih."

"Teman selalu ada disaat suka maupun duka," balas Baekhyun tertawa. Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu mereka berdua duduk di kursi dan mengobrol bersama. Bercerita dan menggali memori lama yang sempat menghilang akibat jarang diungkit.

Pembicaraan mereka berdua terpaksa terinterupsi saat suara televisi yang sedari tadi dibiarkan menyala menampakkan reporter Kim Jongdae dengan istana megah sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Luhan mengeraskan volume. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"…Saat ini saya Kim Jongdae sedang berada di halaman istana New Seoul dengan sebuah berita tak menyenangkan siap untuk diberitahukan. Pangeran tertua sekaligus pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di kerajaan ini, Kris Wu dikabarkan terinfeksi oleh virus penyebab penyakit yang sedang mewabah tahun-tahun ini. Pangeran Kris juga dikatakan telah menderita _Neurolog Disease_ tahap tiga pagi ini. Belum ada pemberitahuan lebih lanjut, tapi dikarenakan kejadian ini _Black Month_ dimajukan menjadi hari ini agar penawar dapat secepatnya ditemukan."

"Apa katanya? Tidak mungkin. Pangeran Kris dan pengundian diadakan hari ini?"

Baekhyun dengan mulut menganga terus menatap layar kaca televisi. Ini…ini bohong kan? Bagaimana mungkin pengundian itu dimajukan secara drastis?

"Sekarang pengundian darurat segera dilakukan. Kali ini diputuskan bahwa penduduk yang akan diundi adalah distrik satu dan dua. Undian diambil dan oh," Baekhyun dapat melihat pangeran kedua Oh Sehun, mengambil secarik kertas undian. Kris dan Sehun merupakan saudara tapi anehnya mereka tidak memiliki marga yang sama. Banyak spekulasi mengenai hal ini dan belum ada yang dapat memastikan kebenarannya.

"Dari distrik nomor dua.."

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Tidak ada Chanyeol disampingnya kali ini. Tidak ada yang dapat menenangkannya seperti biasa. Hanya ada Luhan dengan tatapan terpaku pada televisi.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Cangkir yang berada di tangan Luhan terlepas begitu mendengar berita tersebut. Jatuh membentur permukaan lantai keramik dingin dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Dunia Baekhyun serasa berhenti bergerak saat itu juga.

Ini..mustahil kan?

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berlari melewati gerbang pembatas antara distrik dua dan tiga secepat mungkin. Kaki jenjangnya membantu banyak dalam hal mempercepat laju lari. Pikirannya kalang kabut, namun hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas di otaknya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu mendecak frustasi. _Earphone_ putih yang terpasang di telinganya terhubung dengan ponsel miliknya hingga ia bisa mendengarkan berita terbaru hari ini. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendengar bahwa orang yang paling ia sayangi meski tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun tersebut dalam pengundian menunggu ajal datang menjemput.

Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?

Sungguh, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli perihal nasib Pangeran Kris yang di ambang maut. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun seorang dan bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini.

Dengan nafas tersengal ia membuka kasar pintu toko milik Luhan. Tampak Luhan disana, dengan Baekhyun yang berwajah sangat pucat. Kedua lengannya yang gemetaran dipegang oleh Luhan. Pemuda itu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Baekhyun, tidak apa-apa."

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut mendengar suara pemuda di toko tersebut. Pandangan mereka beralih pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat melihat kalau Baekhyun menahan tangisnya.

"Cha..Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol maju dan menatapnya lekat. "Pasti ada kesalahan. Tidak mungkin kau yang terpilih," hibur pemuda itu meski dalam hati ia mempertanyakan sendiri perkataannya. Benarkah ada kesalahan? Sepertinya tidak. Memang Byun Baekhyun ditakdirkan untuk terpilih. Sulit untuk mempercayai apalagi menerimanya, tapi tidak ada harapan lain.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengatakan apapun sekumpulan pria berjas hitam menerobos masuk ke dalam toko. Luhan sempat menarik tangan Baekhyun, berinisiatif untuk membawa pemuda itu kabur dari situ. Namun terlambat. Salah satu penjaga sudah memegang tangannya. Menahannya agar tidak pergi kemana pun.

"Anda tidak diperbolehkan membawa pergi subyek percobaan Tuan Xi Luhan."

Luhan setengah terkejut mendengar pria itu menyebut namanya seolah mereka saling mengenal, tapi jeritan Baekhyun membuatnya tidak sempat berpikir lebih jauh.

Baekhyun meronta minta dibebaskan saat dua dari lima pria yang datang menahannya. Pemuda itu berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melarikan diri, karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya apabila ia benar-benar dibawa pergi oleh orang pemerintah. Dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Dan hanya ada satu pilihan menunggunya, tewas karena diberi bahan-bahan kimia tidak jelas efeknya.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol berusaha menggapai Baekhyun. Namun ia sendiri dihadang dua pria lainnya. Pemuda itu bisa menghajar hingga tiga orang seorang diri, tapi kedua pria ini bukan tandingannya. Chanyeol tidak dapat melakukan apapun melihat pemuda kesayangannya diseret pergi.

"Baek..Baekhyun.."

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol," sebelum benar-benar dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil, kedua pria itu memberi kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada Chanyeol dan Luhan. Dengan tangan yang masih ditahan Baekhyun berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Tolong jaga dirimu sendiri baik-baik. Kau tidak sekuat kelihatannya, aku tahu. Tapi tolong hiduplah seperti kau tidak pernah mengenalku. Jangan pernah merasa bersalah akan hal ini," sebutir cairan kristal jatuh membasahi wajah imut Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baekhyun..Aku tidak ma-"

"Jangan egois," katanya memaksakan seulas senyum. Senyum sedihlah yang tercetak di wajah imutnya. "Selama ini kau selalu menghiburku. Ada untukku. Kali ini aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Maaf..maaf aku tidak pernah bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu. Maaf atas segalanya." Ia menoleh. "Dan kau Xi Luhan, terima kasih. Terima kasih telah bersamaku selama ini. Kau teman terbaikku."

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya. Ia sungguh benci dengan perpisahan dramatis seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia memutar balik waktu dan kejadian seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tentu saja itu semua mustahil dilakukan.

Setelah mengatakan itu sesosok Baekhyun hilang. Dibawa pergi menuju tempat yang tidak diketahui. Pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Luhan sendiri.

"Chanyeol aku-" ucapan yang hendak dikatakan Luhan putus sejenak melihat Chanyeol dengan keputus asaan yang begitu hebat melandanya. "Turut berduka. Aku mungkin tidak berhak mengatakan ini tapi aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu."

Tidak terdengar jawaban apapun. Chanyeol menatap langit yang berubah mendung. Ia berjalan keluar toko tersebut, dan setetes air jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Air hujan?" tanyanya.

Namun sesaat setelah itu ia menyadari kalau bukan hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Tetapi air matanya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Halo semuanyaa..saya newbie di perfandoman Korea dan ini adalah fanfic Chanbaek pertama saya. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan harap dimaklumi, hehe..Kritik dan saran akan sangat sangat diterima!

Rencananya fic ini akan saya bagi dua dengan tiap bagiannya tidak panjang (seperti chap ini). Semoga antusiasme para reader tinggi dalam menunggu lanjutannya ya^^

Lastly, fic ini dibuat untuk Roux Marlet sebagai birthday fic. Maaf terlambat, dan maaf juga kalau isinya kurang berkenan. Yang pasti saya buat sepenuh hati kok xD

Sign,

Akira.S


End file.
